


Trickster

by AcrosstheTallGreenRiver



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (very) vague hints of torture, Gen, I had this in my journal and decided to share, Kind reminder this is all written via phone, Skull is probably some kind of supernatural creature, You Have Been Warned, i have no explanation for this, idk where this is going, mentions of Mukuro's crappy childhood, or if it'll be continued and/or expanded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrosstheTallGreenRiver/pseuds/AcrosstheTallGreenRiver
Summary: Yeah, Skull is talking about Mukuro and I still have no idea where this is going. I'm not sure if I'll write more or not but my muse poked me and this came out.





	1. Chapter 1

If you were to ask any Mafioso who was the most enigmatic of the Arcobaleno, most would reply it was the Mist. Others would rebuke and answer the Sun, and a scattered few would answer differently. But not one would reply with Cloud. 

They would scoff if you even suggested such an option, because didn't you know that the Cloud was a _civilian_? That the civilian had nothing at all mysterious about him and was so pathetic he could not even hope to keep anything secret. 

The Cloud would, of course, whine and attempt to defend himself only to have one of his 'teammates' beat him, all the while verbally tearing him down of such a notion. 

They wouldn't notice the bloody smile the Cloud wore once they left, wouldn't see the malicious glee that burned so bright in his violet eyes as they hurt him.

Wouldn't hear the dark amusement in his laughter far later in the night. 

For all they claimed he was an open book they still hadn't learnt anything of significance about him.

Not his name, his age, his nationality, hell they didn't even know his favorite _colour_. 

Which was plain pathetic in his opinion, but worked in his favor. 

_They mistake me for a simple-minded pup instead of a clever fox._

A smile full of sharp teeth would reopen a cut on his lips, the precious liquid slowly running down his chin. 

_After all we're tricksters, we'll fool you._

**_We'll fool everyone._ **


	2. Chapter 2

He knows that the Tenth's male Mist is wary around him.

The Mist is unsure _why_ he feels trepidation around the idiotic Cloud, why his instincts scream at him to flee. Not when he seems so incompetent.

Oh, but that boy has been touched by his deaths more than he knows. Hell is now a part of him, allowing him to _sense_ what others cannot see.

Perhaps it’s a blessing that the Mist cannot _See_ , at least not in the way that matters. The young Mist is protected against the more malicious visitors that would revel in playing with him.

_He would be lovely bathed in blood – this Skull **knows**. He remembers that frail little boy, so very determined to **live** , and perhaps it was a mistake allowing him to leave._

Watching the devastation, the ruthlessness the Mist utilizes in battle, Skull cannot help the cruel smile that plays upon his painted lips.

_But how he adored the pain the boy now inflicted upon others._

His smile widened, revealing his pointed teeth.

_They would have the chance to play another time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Skull is talking about Mukuro and I still have no idea where this is going. I'm not sure if I'll write more or not but my muse poked me and this came out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, started this a while ago but if it had a longer plot I can't remember. Hope you liked my odd little work.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://acrossthetallgreenriver.tumblr.com/)


End file.
